


Wolf Boy

by Ariassune



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariassune/pseuds/Ariassune
Summary: Baekhyun y Jongin se mudan junto a sus padres a la cuidad, luego de vivir toda su vida en el campo.Esto por los problemas de salud de su padre. Pero no es tan simple, ya que ellos vienen de una familia de licántropos y la cuidad comúnmente es territorio de cazadores, por lo tanto deberán mantenerse con un perfil bajo y no causar problemas, mucho menos en la escuela, pues ahí también hay cazadores.Pero si hay algo que Baekhyun no puede evitar, es no provocar líos.





	Wolf Boy

Mudarse del campo a la cuidad era algo que nunca se les hubiera cruzado por la cabeza a Baekhyun y Jongin, los dos hermanos amaban el campo y lo cerca que estaban del bosque y sus otros parientes. Pues al venir de una familia de hombres lobo, era muy común que siempre estuvieran juntos unos con otros, sin embargo, esto fue algo que no se pudo evitar.

El padre de los chicos estaba enfermo, y su madre decidió que lo mejor sería ir a la cuidad, donde pudiera tener la atención médica necesaria que no tenían los médicos de su manada. Ellos entendieron, y no pusieron problemas al mudarse. El único inconveniente que tuvieron fue al llegar a su nuevo hogar.

Baekhyun y Jongin no estuvieron muy felices al descubrir que tendrían que compartir habitación, pero decidieron no quejarse sobre eso con sus padres, ya que tenían bastantes problemas para sumarle que ellos no querían compartir esa pieza.

— puede ser tan terrible compartir la habitación conmigo. —Le dijo Jongin a su hermano menor— No pongas esa cara, soy yo el que debería estar sufriendo por perder mi privacidad.

Baekhyun suspiró aún más dramático. El mayor, aburrido de su actitud le tiró una almohada desde la parte de arriba del camarote.

— No me vengas con eso, Jongin. —El menor pateó las tablas del camarote, pegándole en la espalda— Sé que eso no te va a detener para masturbarte en las noches, eres un asqueroso.

— Eso es algo biológicamente natural, hasta tú lo haces. —Se quejó, decidió asomarse al borde de la cama para mirar a su hermano— No te hagas el santo, te he pillado dos veces ya.

Baekhyun se sonrojó hasta las orejas, Jongin lo había pillado solo porque le gustaba ir a escondidas a la cocina y de paso ir a molestarlo a su pieza, entrando sin tocar la puerta, pues él sabía que el menor también se quedaba hasta tarde despierto. Luego de esos accidentes, no fue capaz de ver a su hermano a la cara por 1 semana, peor aún con él burlándose cada vez que podía, porque en vez de estar viendo porno como la gente normal, lo pilló las dos veces leyendo fanfics.

— Cállate. —Gruñó Baekhyun. 

Se levantó de su cama y agarró su mochila, no se molestó en cambiarse la sudadera que usó para dormir, mientras tuviera pantalones limpios puestos. Sin esperar al mayor salió camino al nuevo colegio, sus padres se encontraban en el hospital por lo que no los verían hasta bien en la noche.

Llegar no fue difícil, vivían relativamente cerca de ambos lugares. Lo que Baekhyun no se esperaba era que la escuela a la que iba fuera tan grande. No fue hasta ese momento en el que los nervios aparecieron, a pesar de que tuvo dos semanas para procesar que iría a un nuevo colegio, luego de pasar casi todos sus años escolares en el mismo colegio en el campo, donde conocía todos. Este sí era un gran cambio, y los nervios lo comían por dentro.

Llegó tarde a su sala de clases, y no ayudaba el hecho de haber llegado a mitad de año, 1 mes después de que las clases comenzaron, se sentía abrumado con todos sus nuevos compañeros mirándolo, pero para su suerte eso duró poco, ya que el profesor comenzó la clase de inmediato.

A la hora de recreo, en cambio, casi la mitad del curso se amontonó para hablarle y darle la bienvenida, fue luego de un rato muy estrenaste para Baekhyun, que uno de sus compañeros lo salvó, diciéndoles que no lo agobiaran y que tendrían todo el año para hablarle.

— Mi nombre es Luhan. —El chico era muy lindo, quizás el más atractivo de los que ha conocido hasta ahora en el colegio. Al principio lo había confundido con una chica, pero Baekhyun no le diría eso— Seré el encargado de mostrarte el lugar y asegurarme de que tengas todo lo necesario para ponerte al día.

Baekhyun se sintió agradecido con el chico, al menos ahora tendría a alguien con quien hablar y quizás un nuevo amigo.

No fue hasta la hora de almuerzo cuando por fin vio a Jongin, estaba sentado en una de las mesas que estaban cerca de la entrada. Luhan le dijo que no tenía problema en sentarse con ellos, de esa forma podría conocerlos mejor a ambos hermanos.

Al llegar a la mesa lo primero que hizo Jongin fue robarle el jugo del almuerzo.

— Estaba comenzando a creer que me ibas a abandonar el primer día de clases. —El mayor hizo un puchero, pero al notar al otro chico junto a su hermano cambió su expresión de inmediato. Luhan le sonrió de la misma forma que hizo cuando se acercó a Baekhyun.

— Hola, soy Luhan, compañero de Baekhyun. —Dijo el castaño estirando la mano para saludar, Jongin la estrechó— ¿Tú debes ser Jongin, no?

— Oh, sí. Espero que no te haya contado nada malo sobre mi. —Dijo mirando de soslayo a Baekhyun, quien solo se rió y continuó comiendo— Le encanta hablar mal de mi.

— Tú haces lo mismo. —Le recordó Baekhyun— Al menos yo no ando contando tus anécdotas vergonzosas a la primera persona que conozco.

Luhan estaba más que divertido viendo a los dos hermanos discutir. 

— Es porque tú haces un montón de cosas estúpidas, además, así hago reír a la gente. —Jongin entonces miró a Luhan con una sonrisa, quizás Baekhyun lo echaría de la habitación esa noche pero le encantaba dejar a su hermano menor en vergüenza cada vez que podía—Sabes que una vez lo pillé masturban-

En ese momento Baekhyun reaccionó, agarró la manzana del almuerzo de Luhan y la lanzó en dirección a la cara de su hermano, pero para su mala suerte él la esquivó, y por eso la manzana no llegó a su destino, sino que golpeó a otra persona en la cabeza, y para peor, llegó con tal fuerza que esta se partió.

Las caras de Baekhyun y Luhan eran de horror, en especial la de Luhan, Jongin por su parte comenzó a reír a carcajadas, sin darse cuenta del silencio que se formó en el casino.

— Oh mierda. —Soltó Luhan con temor en su voz— Estamos jodidos.

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste el fanfic, no estoy segura de qué tan seguido actualizaré debido a los trabajos de la universidad, ¡pero haré lo posible por que sea seguido!
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
